leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ability power
Ability power ' ('AP) is a stat that increases the effectiveness of some items, abilities, and runes. Every champion starts with 0 ability power, and level-ups do not grant additional ability power. Ability power can be increased with items, abilities and runes, it stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. Effects that benefit from ability power receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of the current ability power. For example, if a spell deals 100 damage and a champion has 50 ability power, the spell's damage will increase by 10. In-game, spell descriptions do not display the percentage, but do display the resulting bonus; the previous example would display as 100 . * Ability power has a gold value of per point. Ability power as scaling A lot of champion abilities use the champion's ability power to increase the magnitude of the ability. Items * * * * * * * Runes * * * * * * * * * * Increasing ability power Items Specific to * * * * Champion abilities * * * * * Runes * * * * * * * * * * Neutral Buffs * * Trivia * The ability with the largest is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast of and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of aura damage ( per tick). * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. ---- ''Last updated: December 14th, 2017, patch V7.24b'' * Aside from and (or with ) who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to their respective passive effects; one of the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion on Summoner's Rift is a level 18 with . * ** ( as a secondary path) ** ** ** * ** ** Three buff ** (from the ) ** (consumed) ** (consumed) * ** ** (thanks to ) ** Two ** ** ** (consumed) * AP: ** Items = + 2}} + + }} + = AP}} *** AP = 80 + ( + + + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + + + = ** Buffs = + = ** AP Multiplier = 1 + }} + }} = *** AP = ( |Items}} + + ) = AP}} ---- ''Last updated: December 14th, 2017, patch V7.24b'' * The highest attainable ability power by a playable champion at level 1 is on thanks to his passive, . * ** ** ** ** * ** * AP: ** Items = = ** Buffs = = AP}} *** AP = = AP}} ** Runes = + + = *** AP = + |Buffs}} + = AP}} cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności ru:Сила умений zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics